


Sugar

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of Dean kissing others before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean maybe, probably has feelings for the older guy who keeps spoiling him rotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/132861463774/my-witty-username-luninosity-overhead-while
> 
> Someone told me I could get nice cream, baby ducks and a calf if I did the thing. So I did the thing.

The day Dean realizes something might be weird, he's sitting next to Castiel, laughing at something Gabriel is saying, and suddenly, just like that, he thinks : "I want to kiss him."

The kissing part isn't the weird part. No, kissing guys, he did before, thank you, and he kinda enjoyed it. Kinda. Kisses are nice, kissing is very nice, no matter if it's Lisa or Benny, kissing is awesome. 

But this is Cas. Cas, who Dean wants to kiss, yes, but he kinda wants to hold his hand, too, and he kinda wants to touch his face. It's a very pretty face.

 

It's a little problematic.

 

Castiel is older, not that old, but stil. He's a lawyer, a very good one according to Sammy, who fanboys regularly on the phone when Dean tells him about his idol. 

And he gets it, because Cas is awesome. He's smart, so smart, and he's a sarcastic bastard. He's not afraid of anyone, or anything, and he's a very decent cook. 

Cas is the kind of person Mary would have liked, and this, Dean thinks, this should've been his clue. 

 

They get to be friends pretty quickly, when Gabriel moves in, and Cas comes over to check if everything is in order. Dean remembers watching them fight over bills, and dirty laundry, Cas rolling his eyes so hard at his brother. He remembers how, from the beginning, Cas had been taking care of them, not only of Gabriel, but of them both. Telling them to eat good food, and not just the garbage he had found in their fridge. He remembers Cas coming over with groceries, and making them real homecooked meals, working on his cases on his tablet while eyeing the tomato sauce. 

He isn't used to this. He remembers Mary, of course, but Castiel isn't exactly a mother. 

No, he's just... protective. Sweet. Nice. So damn helpful. Adorable. Funny.

 

He's so screwed.

 

Castiel pays Gabriel's part of the rent. Dean knows. He had offered, more than once, to pay for Dean, and had said nothing when Dean had called him one day, wondering how he was ever going to end the month. 

Castiel doesn't talk about it. He doesn't mention the food that keeps arriving at their door when they're both studying. He doesn't mention the Amazon packages, the books they need to badly, and are so fucking expensive.

 

And the thing is, Cas likes him, Dean knows. Cas knows about Sammy, and uncle Bobby, and Ellen and Jo. Hell, he even knows about Dad, and the fire, and the fucked up things that had happened and Dean can't forget, some nights. He knows everything, and he's still here, he's still bickering and forcing Dean to put on a scarf and a hat, and to order some vegetables.

He hugs him, everytime he leaves, and sometimes Dean wants to keep his arms around him and keep him here, always.

 

Gabriel knows, Dean thinks. Gabriel knows, because he doesn't say a thing. He doesn't tease, like Dean knows he's capable of. No Gabriel watches them, and he looks almost... sad.

 

"Dean-o... about Cas." Dean is getting ready for his last class with professor Crowley when Gabriel comes to him, eating a lollipop.

"What about him ?"

"You know he's not.. buying us or anything, right ?" Dean frowns so suddenly he's afraid he'll pull a muscle and will stay like this forever. "Cas, he does that, since we were little. Giving me his snacks, his stuff. It's his twisted way to show he cares."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. He's awesome like that."

"Yeah. He is."

 

Gabriel lets him leave, and the talk festers in Dean's head for the rest of the day.

 

He's walking with Charlie, when he finally speaks. Charlie is safe, she's like Sammy. 

"So, I think Gabriel's brother is like... hitting on me."

"Really ?" She's excited, she's like a puppy suddenly. Dean can see she wants to ask him about how, when, and where. She's adorable, and sometimes he wishes he could feel for her what he feels for Cas. Except she's gay. Oh God, he's gay ?

"Yeah, well... like, he's helping us our with rent ad stuff ? And he, like, wants to hang out a lot... even with just me, like, if Gabriel isn't even here... and then he bought Gabe's books for next semester, except he asked if I wanted to come to the bookstore, and then he bought my books. Like, I didn't let him buy all of them, 'cause it felt weird. But then he bought me dinner. So like..."

"Is he hot ?" Dean half nods half shakes his head, because no, this isn't it, she's making fun of him, and it's, it's serious.

"Uhh, I guess ? Yeah ! Maybe. I mean, I dunno."

"Wait, Dean." And suddenly she's going slower, almost stopping them, her tiny hand on his arm. Funny, his heart doesn't stop either. No, all of that, that's just Cas related. "Is this like a creepy thing ? Is he creepy ?"

"No !!" He almost shouts, because no. No. "Dude, he's not like... like... he's a pretty cool guy, he's paying for Gabe to go to college, and helping us out. And he's all smart, he's like a lawyer and shit, and he's like chill. And..."

"Oh My God you LIKE him !" 

"I'm not gay !!!" 

 

People on the other side of the parking lot are looking at them. People inside the tiny Starbucks are looking at them. Dean feels his hands shake and he puts them on his pockets. He refuses to cry in front of Charlie, he can't cry right now, in front of all these people watching him.

 

"You totally like him." Charlie doesn't move, she doesn't put her eyes down. She challenges him to deny it, and fuck if Dean is going to be a coward in front of his best friend, who's a tiny warrior princess and a complete badass.

"But I'm not gay !" He hammers, because it's important. Right now it's really important.

"You're like, gay for him ?"

"But... Fuck !!!" He shouts, and even the barista comes closer to the window to see what's going on. 

 

They don't talk for the rest of their walk. They're almost at his door when Dean realizes Charlie walked him home, holding his hand.

"Dean, do you like him ?" He nods. This one is easy. "Do you feel weird when he gives you things ?"

"Not really." She presses his fingers. "I mean, it's a lot, I know it is, but it's nice. Not like my dad used to buy us anything, and Uncle Bobby's too poor to help. So yeah, makes me feel safe."

"You think he wants something in exchange ?"

"No. Dunno." He shakes his head, remembering their nights talking, or playing video games. "I guess he just wants to know we're safe, and happy. I don't have to love him."

"But you do ?" Charlie whispers, and Dean almost misses it.

"Yeah. Yeah." He feels really tired, suddenly. And he just wants to curl up in bed. He wants ice cream. He wants to call Cas and ask him if they can hang out. "Do you think I'm gay ?"

"Who fucking cares, Winchester ?"

 

Castiel is already there, when he finally opens the door. His fancy coat next to his and Gabe's specials from thrift shops and Gap. He's looking at something on his phone, and smiles when their eyes meet.

"Dean. How are you ? I hope you don't mind, Gabriel bailed on me, and I thought we could order in, and maybe watch something ?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no, I don't mind."

 

It's good, having Cas around. It's nice, to be spoiled, to smell warm and spicy food, to see Cas smile at his smile. It's nice. Cas gives him all the dumplings, so Dean puts all the egg rolls on his plate. Castiel feeds him bites of pork, and Dean tries not to blush when he does the same. 

Castiel looks happy. Like this, chinese food and netflix, is exactly what he wants to do on a Friday night. Like staying inside wearing Dean's old sweatpants is exactly is definition of a good time.

Somewhere, between one horror movie and the next, between the cold egg rolls and the letfovers they put in the frigde for Gabe, Dean takes Cas' hand in his, and doesn't let go. 

Somewhere, between showers, and tea, Castiel shares his pillow, and in the dark, they whisper.

 

"Cas ? Do you like me ?" In the dark, it's difficult to see, but he thinks Cas blushes. He likes to think they're close enough for him to feel it.

"Of course I do. You know..."

"No, I mean. I do you know. Like you." Castiel doesn't say a word, so he presses. "Sometimes, I want to kiss you. Like in the morning, when you have to leave early and I come to the door to say goodbye. Or when we laugh, and you rest on my shoulder."

"You do ?"

"I do."

 

"Sometimes." Castiel's voice is very soothing, and Dean tries not to fall asleep. "Sometimes I wonder if..." 

"If ?" If he moves his head just right, their lips are almost touching.

"Nothing. If I'm just too old to be there with you. If I should stop being there so much." Castiel's lips plays with him. It's not exactly a kiss, yes, but then he can feel the tip of a tongue on the corner of his mouth.

 

"I could come over to your place." Castiel's skin is warm, very warm. It's weird, he has a happy trail, too, of course he has, and it's fun to let his fingers play here.

"Yes... yes. We could..." They're almost kissing, then not. This, this anticipation. It's perfect.

"Especially if we have sex."

 

Castiel coughs, so hard he has to reach for the water bottle, half climbing Dean in the process. Castiel glares when he drinks, panting and trying very hard not to smile. 

And Dean laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! If you liked it and you're feeling kind, please leave a comment and kudos ? It honestly makes my day :)
> 
> You can read it (and find me) on tumblr if you like :
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/132886377449/sugar
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night and remember to drink water !!!


End file.
